Advertising through interactive media is gaining popularity, with the Internet in particular becoming a dominant advertising medium. Internet users often search the internet for products and services, and advertisers frequently use the Internet to target audiences interested in available products and services.
One form of interactive media advertising involves distributing advertisements (“ads”) to online publishers (e.g., an online newspaper) for display with publisher content. For example, advertisements for an automobile manufacturer can be displayed with publisher content (e.g., a publisher's web page), in order to drive online customers to the manufacturer website. In this advertising model, publishers and advertisers may be concerned with advertisement control and transparency. If publishers and advertisers lack control over the distribution of advertisements, the publishers and advertisers may be unwilling to participate in this advertising model. Certain publishers may also be concerned with the quality of the advertisements or advertisers and may not be willing to allow un-reviewed ads to be displayed with publisher content.